


In progress

by Query_Quinzel



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Query_Quinzel/pseuds/Query_Quinzel
Summary: This is just an intro idkidkidk





	In progress

EDS POV

"Mr. Nygma, if you would please see me outside for a minute?"

My heart skipped a beat and I had to double take before realising I hadn't imagined the petite woman standing at the doorway of my office. Standing up, I scrambled to close my book and fix my glasses in a quick hurry.

"Miss. Kringle, can I be of assistance?"

A concerned look grew on her face. She was wearing more blush than usual. Or could she just be... no she couldn't. Not because of me. My eyes skimmed over her face, lingering on her lips only a second too long. The redness of her cheeks seemed to expand all over her face. Opening her mouth I noticed  the subtle gloss. She's trying to impress someone?

"If it's not too much trouble, maybe -"

"Ed," I felt a harsh tap on my shoulder, snapping me out of my trance. "We need you in forensics, now." 

Jim Gordon. Always there right on time to mess things up.

"I was in the middle of a conversation with Miss Kringle." I gestured towards her. "It's rude to interrupt."

For a moment both Kristen and James looked stunned, bewilded by my somewhat harsh tone. I gave a sharp cough to clear my throat.

"Miss. Kringle, I look forward to finishing this conversation at a later time. Until then." I nodded my head as I stumbled across the hall, half embarrassed, half irritated. "You'll pay for this, Jimbo."


End file.
